the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide Ashford
Background Write about your character's history here. Include anything that may give your character depth. Birth and Early Years Childhood Teen Years Adulthood Beyond/Death Personality and Behavior Adelaide is very kind and caring, until crossed. She lives to learn and avoids negative people as much as possible. While not a social butterfly, she does enjoy dancing for a crowd, feeling that her dance brings them a happiness and enjoyment that she rarely gets. She can be blunt or coy, depending on what is going on and who she is with. While not two-faced she is very adapt at putting on masks if she feels she need to. Ade is good at passing as human, rarely smiling with her teeth, she makes it a little more difficult for people to identify her as a high vampire. In her heart she is very giving, with a "save the world" complex. She often helps those in need before herself. This causes her to stay in a place longer then she planned as she gives her currency or items to those she feels needs it more. While not completely selfless, she does sometimes forget that she needs to keep moving or possibly be caught by an unknown evil that haunts her. She can not remember who oe what she is running from, just that she is running. Adelaide has a hard time asking for help and this has caused problems before. Occupation Adelaide is a traveler. She loves seeing new places and has a thirst for knowledge that has served her well in her many years. To earn currency she either dances, or works as a nurse. Her medical knowledge is not vast, but it helps her get by. Because of her agility her traditional dancing is very precise and elegant, memorizing many who watch her flow across the stage. Religion Having been around for many years, she has dabbled in almost every religion. Adelaide has found all lacking in some way and now calls herself a "Non-Believer". Likes and Dislikes Adelaide's favorite pastime is to read. If she is not learning something new from a person she has her nose in a book. She also loves to dance. If she is stuck on a problem or needs to destress she can be found practicing her traditional dances alone somewhere secluded. Not much of a social butterfly, Adelaide like to find quiet places to work and sleep. She absolutely hates being told she can't do something and is likely to throw something or someone through a wall if they add "because you are a girl." Believing that all should have the right to learn, she hates secrets and being lied to. Ade also can not stand to see someone in need of help. This has gotten her in trouble a few times causing her to be more cautious then in her early years. Finally she has a soft spot for stays, whether they are humanoid or beast, she tends to want to help and does so from the shadows., Her favorite food is rare meat or fresh blood. While she trys not to kill her drink, she sometimes gets to drunk on the tasye and ends up in a frenzy. Her liquor is usually a willing donor, but she will hunt a criminal or creature if she is in a really bad mood. Her favorite type of blood is that of a freshly matured male. "They have a sweet and bitter taste that is addicting." She says. She avoids older drinks as much as possible thinking that she can taste their age on her tongue and it makes her feel like it is aging her along with it. Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Does your character have any specific bonds that equate to more than just a casual friendship or accquaintance? Appearance Adelaide is pale and looks to be in her early to mid twenties. Her actual age is unknown, as she has forgotten herself due to head injury from her past. She has dark auburn hair, that when down brushes her upper thighs. Her figure is well shaped, from her years of travel and dancing, giving her a delicate appearance that hides well toned muscles. Her eyes are a Brownish-Gold that light up when she is excited or feeling an emotion strongly. Her eyes darken when she is frenzied or enraged, almost as if the humanity has been sucked out of her. She often wears white or pale colored trousers with a matching off the shoulder top that as puffed sleeves. Over this she dons a trench coat to hid any weapons or supplies she may be carrying that do not fit in her bag. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Theme Song/s Any theme songs your character has can be listed here. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs